


Strange Twist Of Fate

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leia and Rey give in to what they feel is right, trusting fate.





	

“Leia?”

“Rey...”

The two stand staring at each other, hearts beating too fast to be sure of what would happen next, neither sure who should make the first move. Leia had smiled, then, as if somehow sure what should happen, stepped closer, trusting fate, even now. Rey had returned her smile, then, as if aware she had to at least trust Leia, moved to hug the other woman, her eyes closing slightly as she felt Leia’s arms slip around her waist. 

They had broken away from each other only when they needed a break to breathe, still lost in one another.

“Fate... has a funny way of...”

“Pushing the right person into your life at the right time?.... I know.”


End file.
